Wedding Bells
by BelieverInLove
Summary: Nate and Caitlyn's wedding day, finally. In all the excitement, will anything go wrong? Or will their day be perfect, just how it should be? Totally Naitlyn Fluff! Please R&R Nate/Caitlyn


**A/N: Hey people, this is my first ****Camp Rock,**** fic I hope you like it! Please R&R. Oh, and a special thanks to my beta Gianna AKA: StroodleDoodledFuhn! Oh, by the way, Caitlyn's 21 and Nate's 22 in this story. Oh and the link to Caitlyn's dress is in my profile! So are the ****bridesmaid dresses****, Mitchie's maid of honor dress, the flower girl dress, the tuxes and rings! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, or the song Amazed by LoneStar.**

**Pairing: Naitlyn**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Wedding Bells_

Today was the day, her day, she was getting married! Yes, married can you believe it _and_ it was to Nate Thompson. Yes, _the_ Nate Thomson! She was so exited, she loved him more then life it self, he was the best thing that has ever happened to her.

"Caitlyn!" her best friend and roommate Mitchie exclaimed, "Wake up, today's the day!" she yelled.

"I know!" Caitlyn yelled throwing the blankets up, "Can you believe it?!" She screamed as Mitchie got her jumping up and down.

"So, since the weddings at 3:00 and its 9:30 right now we need to get going!" Mitchie panicked.

"Ok, Ok, calm down! Breath… wait shouldn't you be the comforting me, I should be freaking out!" Caitlyn joked.

"Oh, well, I _guess_ your right, but my best friend is getting married and since I'm the maid of honor I need to be freaking out!" Mitchie exclaimed.

_Nate's POV_

I yawned. _Oh my gosh I can't believe it, I'm getting married today and to the love of my life Caitlyn Geller!_

_.:_**Start Flashback**:._ (No more Nate's POV)_

_Nate was getting for his date with Caitlyn; they'd been dating for about 7years and today he was going to ask her to marry him! He finished tying his tie when Shane walked in._

"_Hey, you ready?" he asked._

"_As ready as I'll ever be, I guess!"_

"_Ok do you have the ring?"_

"_YES OF COURSE I HAVE THE RING" Nate yelled. He wasn't stupid!_

"_Ok, sorry, calm down!" Shane said defensively, "just asking."_

"_No, I'm sorry, I'm just nervous, you know? I mean, this girl is perfect, and I don't know what she's going to say," Nate said, sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. _

"_Dude, don't worry, she LOVES you, you have nothing to worry about," Shane said reassuringly. _

"_I guess your right. Well, I better get going, wish me luck," he said nervously. _

"_Good luck and don't worry so much," Shane said. _

_Nate pulled up to Caitlyn's apartment and knocked on the door, just as she opened the door. Nate's jaw dropped to the floor, she was in a knee length strapless black dress that showed off her curves, her hair was in light curls and she had black wedges on. _

"_Hi," she said sweetly. _

"_Hey you look beautiful." _

"_Thank you," she replied blushing._

"_Are you ready to go?" Nate asked, still in awe. _

"_Yep!" He put his arm around her waist and they walked out to Nate's silver Dodge Hybrid. _

"_Thank you," she chuckled as Nate opened the door for her. _

"_So where are we going tonight?" Caitlyn asked. _

"_You'll see, it's a surprise," he winked._

"_Nate, you better not be taking me to a expensive restaurant!" she said sternly._

"_Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. You'll find out," he said slyly._

"_Well!" she said pouting._

_Nate grabbed her hand and quickly kissed the pout away. She blushed and looked out the window. _

"_Oh. My. Gosh!" Caitlyn said with shock in her voice. She looked out the window then back at him opening and closing her mouth a few times. It was one of the most expensive, beautiful, and fanciest restaurants in Anaheim, California. It was right on the beach, and breathtaking. Nate got out of the car and helped Caitlyn out._

"_Are you ready for a wonderful night?" Nate asked. _

"_Well yes, but every night is wonderful when I'm with you," Caitlyn said sweetly and cheesily. _

_Nate blushed, "Same here." They walked in hand-in-hand; "Reservations for two under Nathaniel Thompson?" Nate said elegantly._

"_Oh yes, right this way," led the waiter in a very cheesy British accent, "Here you are, enjoy your evening."_

_They had a beautiful ocean view table it was wonderful. "Nate this is amazing. You're amazing Caitlyn said her breath taken away._

"_Well, you're the most amazing girl in the world and I love you so much and I will do anything for you," he said sweetly. _

"_Nate, I love you too!" she said blushing, leaning over and kissing him. When they finally pulled apart the waitress came over._

"_Good evening, may I start you off with something to drink?" the waitress asked. _

"_Yes, may we get 2 glasses of champagne please?" Nate ordered for them both. _

"_May I please see your ID?" she asked._

"_Yes m'am, here you go!" he said._

"_Alright, I'll get that right away," she said politely. The two sat and talked and looked in each others eyes, as usual. _

"_Here's your champagne," the waitress said._

"_Oh, thank you!" Nate and Caitlyn said at the same time._

"_Are you ready to order?" the waitress said, sounding a little bored but she still had that creepy smile on her face. _

"_Yes, I'll have steak, medium rare, a baked potato, and a salad with ranch, please," Caitlyn ordered, smiling._

"_Alright, and you sir?"_

"_Can I get salmon, a baked potato, and a salad with Cesar dressing, please?"_

"_Alright, that will be out shortly," the waitress said._

_While waiting, Nate and Caitlyn talked. Their food got there and it was fantastic, but when they finished things got a little rocky... Nate stared sweating bullets. _

"_Nate are you okay?" Caitlyn asked worriedly, as he was sweating in puddles._

"_Y-yea I-I'm f-fine."_

"_Nate, you're stuttering, what's wrong?" she asked getting more alarmed._

"_Nothing, nothing, I'm fine," Nate said sighing. He gave a signal to the waitress and she brought out Caitlyn's favorite dessert, __Key Lime Pie__._

"_Nate, key lime pie, yummy!" she said, putting a bite in her mouth._

_She was about to dig in further when she saw some thing shiny sticking out of the whipped topping. She took it out it was a RING, yes a engagement ring! "N-n-Nate," her eyes were welling up. _

"_Caitlyn," he said getting on one knee, "I love you so much. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, I want to be with you for the rest of my life (Now Caitlyn was balling her eyes out) I never want to let go of you, you are my life, my love, and forever I want you to be mine, will you marry me?"_

"_Yes, yes of course!" she said, jumping into his arms and kissing him passionately._

"_Hey, you taste like key lime pie," he said licking his lips._

"_Aw, thank you!" she said blushing, "I love you."_

"_I love you too," he said, "Do you want to go on a walk?" Nate asked._

"_Of course!" she said ecstatic. Caitlyn couldn't keep her eyes off the beautiful ring. It was a silver band with 3 diamonds on it. Nate paid for dinner and they headed down to the beach, their hands entwined. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. God, she was beautiful. He loved her soft skin, her curly brunette hair, how her eyes sparkled, and her beautiful smile. _

"_Nate?" she asked, seeing how he was spacing out._

"_Oh sorry," he said blushing._

"_It's ok, I don't mind," she said. He grabbed her waist and they kissed until the sunset was over and the stars started to twinkling in the sky._

_.:_**End long Flashback**_:.( sorry it's soo long)_

He snapped out of it when there was a pounding on the door. Nate flew out of bed and swung open the door.

"Dude, get ready you're getting married at 3:00 and it's 10:00. Jason, Ella, and Robyn (**A/N: That is Jason and Ella's daughter!) **will be here at 12:00," Shane exclaimed.

"Oh, crap, OK!" he said running into the bathroom.

_Caitlyn's pov_

"OK, now I am officially freaking out!" Caitlyn squeaked.

"Well hurry up then and go take a shower. Then we need to get hair done, then makeups, then nails, then finally go to the church and get you married!" Mitchie exclaimed shaking__Caitlyn.

"Alright, for one I know, and second, calm down!" Caitlyn said shaking Mitchie back. After her shower, it was 10:40. When she got out, she and Mitchie went and got something to eat then headed down to the salon.

_With Nate_

Nate was getting ready when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Shane yelled. Jason, Ella, Robyn were at the door.

"Hey, how are you guys?" he said hugging all of them.

"Wuncle Shane!" Robyn yelled jumping into his arms.

"Hey Robyn, how are you sweetie?" Shane chuckled.

"I'm good!"

"Good!" he said kissing the top of her head. She jumped down and ran to her dad.

"Where's Nate?" Jason asked.

"Oh, he's getting ready," Shane replied, "How was your flight?"

"It was ok, a lot of turbulence, though," Ella said shrugging

"Oh that stinks, I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Robyn was scared, though," Ella said, looking at her daughter.

"Uncle Nate!" Robyn said, flying out of her father's arms, as he walked down the stairs.

"Hi sweetheart!" he said, kissing her cheek, "Jason, Ella, hey! How are you guys?" he wondered, hugging them.

"We're great," Ella replied.

"How are you?" asked Jason.

"I'm good, a little nervous. Alright, actually a lot nervous!" Nate said getting sweaty.

"Well don't worry, it will be great!" Ella comforted, "Well, me and Robyn need to get ready so we will see you at the church," she hugged Shane and Nate and kissed Jason. "Come on Robyn!" Ella said, holding out her hand.

"OK Mama," she hugged Shane and Nate, "Bye Daddy, I love you!" she said, hugging him and kissing his cheek.

"Bye Robyn baby, I'll see you soon, OK?" Jason said, holding his daughter.

"OK!" she said giving him another kiss and running to her mother.

"Bye guys," Ella said chuckling.

_With Caitlyn_

They met up with Ella and Robyn, Caitlyn was all ready her hair was up and curly, her nails were French tips, and her make-up was very light it was plum eye shadow, mascara, eyeliner, and light rose blush. "Wow, Caitlyn!" Ella exclaimed, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," Caitlyn blushed.

They headed down to the church, "It looks like the guys are here," Mitchie said smiling.

"Are you ready?" Ella asked.

"Yep, just a little nervous… Wait, no, I'm freaking out!" Caitlyn said, suddenly sounding shaky.

"Caitlyn, don't worry, alright? It'll be ok," Mitchie said reassuringly.

"You're right, let's do this!" Caitlyn exclaimed knowing once she walked in she was going to be Caitlyn Elizabeth Thompson and she wanted this more then anything in the world!

_With Nate_

He was all ready; he was pacing looking over his vows, when Jason and Shane walked in. "Hey, you ready man?" Jason asked.

"Yep," Nate said smiling.

"Then let's get you married!" Shane yelled happily. The guests were entering now, everybody was there, even some of Camp Rock kids like Barron, Sanders, and Tess, Brown was even there.

"Hey Nate, are you ready?" Brown asked.

Yeah, thanks for coming," Nate said happily.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Brown exclaimed.

_With Caitlyn_

She slipped into her silk wedding gown. It was perfect; it was strapless with silver beading down the front and it poofed out and had bead designs on it. Also, her dress had a little bit of a train in the back. Her veil was kind of long, and it had a little tiara. "OH. MY. GOSH!" Ella screamed, sounding just like her usual self.

"Caitlyn, you look beautiful!" Mitchie exclaimed.

"Thank you," she replied blushing.

Robyn jumped into Caitlyn's arms, "You look like Cinderella, Auntie Caity!" Robyn exclaimed.

"Well thank you sweet heart. Are you ready to go?" Caitlyn asked smiling.

"Yeah, let's go!" Robyn yelled jumping out of Caitlyn's arms, and they all laughed.

"Wow, Cait, you look wonderful," Mitchie's dad, Steve complimented.

"Thanks, Steve!" Caitlyn Beamed. The music started and Robyn went down first throwing flowers then Mitchie, Ella, Peggy, then Sahara Mitchie's friend, then finally it was Caitlyn's turn.

_Nate's POV_

They all looked wonderful the bridesmaids had strapless plum dresses on that had a piece of fabric over the dress, Mitchie had on a plum strapless dress with a bow around the rib area and ruffled at the bottom, and Robyn had a white dress on with plum dots on it and a ribbon around the waist. Then the wedding march started and Caitlyn walked out, '_Oh, my gosh, she looks so beautiful! I can't believe I get to spend the rest of my life with her!'_

_Caitlyn's POV (last one I promise!)_

'_Wow he looks so handsome! I'm so happy_!' Tears welled up in my eyes, '_I'm the happiest girl in the world, and I'm getting married to Nate Thompson_!'

_No ones POV_

They were now in front of each other, she kissed Steve's cheek and Nate grabbed her hand, "Who gives this woman to this man?" the priest asked.

"I do," stated Steve.

"Alright, if anyone has a reason these two should not be wed, please speak now or forever hold your peace," he waited for a moment before continuing, "If there's no objections, then let's get started. We are gathered here today to join together Caitlyn Elizabeth Gellar and Nathaniel Jay Thompson in Holy Matrimony. Now Nathaniel and Caitlyn would like to say their vows. Nathaniel would like to expresses his vows in song." Caitlyn followed Nate to the piano.

_Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams_

I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you

The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me  
Baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh, it feels like the first time, every time  
I want to spend the _whole night in your eyes___

Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you 

After the song, everyone was bawling their eyes out, especially Caitlyn, "Nate," she said, giving him a kiss.

"It's true, Caitlyn, you look so beautiful!" Nate said his eyes welling with tears.

"Caitlyn, your vows?" the priest asked.

"Nate, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me, I'm glad I get to fall asleep next to you and wake up next to you, I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you thank you for making me the happiest girl in the world. I love you, and that will never change," Caitlyn said crying, and Nate was now crying even Shane and Jason were tearing up.

"Thank you, that was beautiful," the priest exclaimed.

"May I have the rings?" he requested, and Shane and Mitchie gave him the rings. "Nate, take this ring and repeat after me, 'Caitlyn, with this ring, I thee wed.'

"Caitlyn, with this ring, I thee wed," Nate repeated and placed the beautiful ring on her finger.

"Now Caitlyn, take this ring and repeat after me, 'Nate with this ring, I thee wed."

"Nate, with this ring, I thee wed," she said, slipping the band onto his finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!"

Nate grabbed Caitlyn's waist and kissed her passionately, "I love you," Nate whispered in her ear.

"I love you too!" she whispered back. They grabbed each others hands and turned to the front.

"I now give you Mr. and Mrs. Thompson!"

Everyone in the room stood up and clapped as the bride and groom walked out the church door. People started throwing rose petals at them while they ran into the limo. The two just looked into each others eyes. They didn't need to say anything. Nate grabbed Caitlyn and kissed her, and just like when he proposed he whispered in her ear, "You are my life, my love, and forever you are mine."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you liked it! I was wondering if I should do a sequel to this and do there honeymoon and stuff well give me some ideas please! Hope you liked! Please R&R,**** thanks!**

**-LiveLifeLoveNaitlyn**


End file.
